The A-Z of Zax
by AraliaeShade
Summary: A collection of small one-shots and two-shots centred around the pairing of Zax going through the alphabet. Rated T just to be safe, reviews more than welcome. Prompts accepted! B is for Breakfast: Zoe becomes a workaholic and even stops sleeping and eating properly. Can Max make her see sense? Thanks for reading, Araliae xx
1. A1

**I know that it has been ages since the last HCSC update but the chapters of that are very long and due to exams, I simply don't have time to write them, or any other of my multi-chapters, right now.**

 **Instead of binning writing altogether I decided to start this A-Z collection of Zax one-shots and two-shots that I will update little and often, inspired by queenconniebee and her Jonnie collection that I simply adore. I just miss the pairing on the show and am not willing to let go of them just yet. I hope you enjoy and I am taking prompts for this series so just let me know on here or on tumblr. I will be writing the prompts I got on Her Year soon too so don't worry, you haven't been forgotten!**

 **As always, I really hope you enjoy and please let me know if you do!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Araliae xx**

* * *

 **A is for Athletics**

 **Inspired by my school sports day, Holby City Hospital hold their own sports day in which both Zoe and Max have some surprises in store for each other. Part One of Two.**

* * *

Max laughed as he watched Zoe attempt to throw a javelin. Unlike Connie's a minute before, Zoe's did not arc, it plummeted straight into the ground in front of her. She pouted at Max as she walked away from the area and back to the spectators.

"Well at least no one ever watches javelin?" Max offered jokingly and Zoe punched his arm.

"Oi! Well at least everyone watches the races," she retorted smugly, knowing Max was doing both the 1500m and the 100m sprint. She was excited to see him fail at something finally, as he had always claimed to be bad at running. Max scowled in response.

"Don't remind me," he snapped but Zoe merely giggled. She was focusing on track events as running really wasn't her style. Next up for her was discus.

"Shall we?" she asked teasingly offering Max her arm. He took it, smiling broadly at her as they made their way towards the discus together. Zoe let her head rest on Max's shoulder and he was secretly ecstatic that Zoe had come to terms with everyone knowing about their relationship and eventually, embracing it.

Finally, they arrived at discus. Competing in this event was Connie, Robyn, Elle, Rita, Louise and Zoe herself. Robyn, Elle, Rita and Louise all got reasonably good scores but nothing truly special. Connie was up next. Max glanced at Zoe and rolled his eyes as Connie hurled the discus with a large grunt of effort. She beat the others by a landslide. She sauntered back past Zoe and gave her a wink of confidence and Zoe narrowed her eyes at her. It was all friendly competition but Zoe really wanted to get this one.

Zoe stepped up to the spot, whoops and cheers blasting from the spot Max was standing. Zoe smiled slightly at his antics and shook her head. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself. Little did the others know, she used to do county athletics and only because she was county champion at discus. She tried to conceal her smirk.

With the technique of a professional, Zoe picked up the discus, got into position and hurled it high into the air. It made a neat arc over everyone else's markers and landing much further ahead than Connie's throw. But Zoe wasn't watching the discus. Zoe was watching the disbelief on Max's and Connie's faces as they watched her throw. Max was looking immensely shocked but proud and Connie seemed dumbfounded. Waltzing away from the spot Zoe returned Connie's wink with a satisfied smile.

"Wow Zo!" Max exclaimed as she made her way back to him. He picked her up and twirled her round once, and she squealed in delight.

"I might just be a former county champion…" she admitted sheepishly and Max chuckled.

"Doesn't surprise me. So…" Max was cut off.

"Sorry to break up the party but Max, 1500m starts in two minutes." Charlie interrupted before making a sharp turn in the opposite direction to round up the stragglers.

"Let's go!" Zoe smiled, and they both jogged toward the track on the other side of the field.


	2. A2

**Long time no see internet…**

 **I've been so busy, like everyone else I'm sure but this time my business completely consumed me to the point where writing seemed like a distant memory, unfortunately. I want to say that this is going to be the start of more regular updates but I don't want to continue making promises I simply can't keep.**

 **Anyway, enough about me and my problems, all I know is that I love writing for you Zax fans and I will continue, somewhat disjointedly, for as long as I possibly can.**

 **I recommend reading part one again, it's been so long you may have forgotten it… (Like I did)**

 **Reviews mean more than you know,**

 **Araliae xx**

* * *

 **A is for Athletics**

 **Inspired by my school sports day, Holby City Hospital hold their own sports day in which both Zoe and Max have some surprises in store for each other. Part Two of Two.**

* * *

Zoe and Max got to the start of the track just in time for Zoe to give Max a quick good luck kiss on the cheek as he joined the other 11 runners and then run to take her spot with the rest of the crowd, stealthily pushing her way to the front. She jumped when the starting gun went off but was instantly back watching her Max.

He wasn't a good runner, he kept telling her that but the way he cut through the air with his arms so confidently and his strong pace that he seemed to be keeping was telling Zoe otherwise. He passed her in fourth on his first lap and she cheered loudly, expecting him to be much worse than this. The second lap, however, his pace began to drop and he passed Zoe in sixth instead. Zoe didn't care all that much however, as she was hopeless at running and admired anyone who could do the 1500m without passing out.

Max came to the final lap and his pace was still slowing, down to seventh and then eighth. Zoe sighed sadly, she had been sure at the beginning that he was going to do well. Halfway round the last lap, Max began to pick up speed quite suddenly. Zoe's eyes widened in shock as he began to sprint, still with half a lap to go and already having done two and a half. His sprint became faster and faster as he rounded a corner and he passed a group of runners to become fifth. By now everyone was watching as he passed fourth with ease and came to the final stretch.

Zoe's lungs burned as she screamed for him to run faster and she saw him glance at her for the quickest of moments before his pace impossibly became yet faster to the point where it was neck and neck between Max and Lofty who was surprisingly a great distance runner. Just as they reached the finish line, Max surged forward and over it leaving Lofty a second later. Zoe made her way through the clapping people before finding Max and smothering him in a crushing hug, flinging her arms around his neck. His arms quickly encircled her waist, burying his face in the crook of her neck whilst still trying to take in huge quantities of air.

"You did it!" Zoe cried, pulling away from the hug and looking at his face. He half-smiled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Could have done better," he shrugs and Zoe pulls a face.

"Whatever, Max, I just know you have the 100m in the bag," she beamed and he chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that!"

Max went to collect his third place medal along with Iain and Jed who had come 2nd and 1st respectively, much to Iain's dismay, of course. Zoe skipped up the (rather underwhelming) podium and snapped a few photos on her phone to which Max groaned when the other guys teased him. But when he and Zoe walked away together arm in arm, she sashayed even more than usual, leaving the guys less ready to tease. Max laughed.

Like Zoe had predicted, Max won the 100m at which point Zoe took yet more photos. Max stuck his tongue out at her once he'd had enough, like a child, to which Zoe laughed and told him it was time to go home.

A few hours later, they were sat in their living room, a glass of wine in her hand and a beer in his, looking through the photos she had taken. Zoe was leaning against Max, her feet curled into her side, head resting on his chest. His arm was around her and though she was showing him photos he couldn't help but watch her face instead, smiling as it lit up with laughter. He smiled yet again when he watched her slowly fall asleep next to him, catching her phone before it fell. He placed it on the coffee table and contemplated taking her upstairs to bed but deciding against it he simply wrapped his arm tighter around her, rested his head against hers and drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 **Again, review to let me know what you might want to see for future chapters (keep in mind I already have ideas for B and C). Thanks!**


	3. B

**Hmm, I'm not completely sure on this one but I always wanted to play with the idea of Zoe actually becoming addicted to work and how Max might deal with that. That has nothing to do with the title "Breakfast" but it's a loose fit, I suppose.**

 **I would still love some prompt words or titles for letters D-Z so anything you can come up with, send it to me and I'll see how I go! Bear in mind, if you prompt a letter like Y it could be a while since I'm slightly a control freak and have to do this in order.**

 **Let me know your thoughts, I'm always excited to read them. And to the guests that leave comments on these stories I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart. I wish I could have some sort of name so if you are a guest and you comment often, maybe start leaving an initial or a name or something at the end of the review, I would love to feel more connected to you. Honestly, thank you.**

 **"Better yourself for yourself and not for anyone else"**

 **Araliae xx**

* * *

 **B is for Breakfast: Zoe becomes a workaholic and even begins to stop sleeping and eating properly. Can Max make her see sense?**

* * *

Zoe stirred slowly, as she always did after a late night of work. Groaning, she looked at the time on her phone and turned over to wake Max. He was snoring ever so softly and she couldn't help but smile; he was cuter when he was asleep. She ruffled his hair lightly to wake him. He opened his eyes and beamed when he saw her smiling down at him.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey yourself," she whispered back before giving him a morning kiss, "It's six o'clock, time to get up, sleepyhead."

"Says you," he laughed, before looking like he'd remembered something and shooting out of bed and running downstairs, "You shower first!"

She shook her head in wonder at why he wanted to get up so quickly but got in the shower all the same. She clipped her hair up beforehand, knowing she wouldn't have enough time to wash it if she was to get to work early and start on her paperwork. Max had often called her a workaholic, which he got a slap on the arm for, but she couldn't deny that it was true. She didn't like it, at all, but at the same time, couldn't stop herself.

The other day, Max had caught her not eating anything at lunch and instead sorting through patient files. It was the only time he had ever gotten cross with her and she found herself upset but agreeing with him though she hadn't eaten lunch since that day. She was just so busy recently, she couldn't find time to stop and think, let alone eat.

Sighing, she dried off, did her makeup and got dressed into her favourite blue dress to attempt to lift her mood. She trudged downstairs rather solemnly and cursed herself for having a shower as it had given her time to think and she didn't like what she was thinking.

Turning the corner into the kitchen she smelt pancakes cooking and she instantly deflated. She had already turned down two of Max's breakfasts this week and wasn't sure she had the heart to do another. Max was whistling as she crept in hoping maybe she could get past him and to the front door without him noticing. Any situation that didn't involve death didn't have to be faced immediately, she seemed to be telling herself recently.

"Don't you dare," Max warned, not even turning from his position at the stove. She froze but didn't turn or say anything. She heard a faint sigh from the other side of the room.

"Sit down," came the command, not scary or demanding, but sounding tired and exasperated. It was this tone that made Zoe sit as she had never heard Max sound like this before and it was worrying her.

"I was just going to go into work a little early and get some paperwork…"

"Zoe! Have you seen the time? If you left now you'd be there an hour early, and you don't need to! Would you just eat something," Max turned suddenly, and made her jump. He sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Please, Zo'," he whispered, pushing a plate of pancakes toward her with her favourite topping, whipped cream and strawberries.

Zoe slumped in the chair as she instantly began to eat the pancakes. She hadn't realised the full extent of how her current work situation was affecting Max. It broke her heart to see him like this, she always saw him putting on such a brave face. He brought his own plate to the table and sat opposite her. They ate in silence. It was eerie.

After the meal, Max stood up and walked round to Zoe's side of the table. For the first time that morning he looked her dead in the eye. Zoe's lip trembled as she shot up and threw her arms around his neck, beginning to sob into his chest. He didn't react at first, knowing she wanted to say something.

"I'm so sorry Max, I don't know what's wrong with me, I can't stop, I just can't stop," she trailed off at the end as her sobs racked her body. Suddenly, Max returned the hug, arms encircling her waist easily and holding her tightly.

"It's okay," he whispered into her ear, along with other comforting words.

After some time, Zoe's crying began to slow and eventually cease. She pulled away slightly and looked up into Max's face with the first genuine smile he had seen in weeks on her face.

"We'll make it through this, won't we?" she asked in a small voice, unlike her own. Max realised then how this really was controlling her instead of the other way round. He pulled her in to him, impossibly tighter.

"Of course we will," he told her firmly, resting his head in the crook of her neck, "Of course we will."


End file.
